Chevalle
Chevalle was a Pirate Lord hailing from Marseilles, the trade capital of France,Yahoo! Summer Movie Guide and operating during the time of Lord Cutler Beckett's attempts to eradicate piracy in the Caribbean. Chevalle was the lord of the Mediterranean Sea,Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide p90 "Pirate Lords" and was known to use the title "Capitaine".Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - The Official Website: "Port Royal" Biography Chevalle was a former member of the French aristocracy and the Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea. He spent many years pillaging the weak and wealthy trade ships of Europe, and trading between the Old World and the New World in the French Caribbean Colonies, such as Montserrat and Haiti. He was also known to plunder the Spanish Treasure Fleets of fellow Pirate Lord, Captain Eduardo Villanueva as they returned from such locales as Mexico. He was wanted dead or alive by the East India Trading Company for crimes including piracy in the French seas, attempting to steal from the Swiss Bank, and defacement and destruction of French property both on land and at sea. The reward was 6,000 guineas. Chevalle had fallen upon hard times, and was captured by Lord Beckett's men and sentenced to hang at Fort Charles in Port Royal. Prior to his execution, Chevalle was held in the sockades, being pelted by the citizens of Port Royal with fruits and vegetables. During his execution, however, the hangman's rope snapped, revealing that it had been sabotaged. Jack Sparrow and William Turner, under the cover of gunpowder explosions, rescued Chevalle from the gallows. As a condition of the rescue, Sparrow convinced Chevalle to join the Brethren Court meeting at Shipwreck Cove.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) "Port Royal" Chevalle was reunited with his crew, and sailed to Shipreck Cove to join the Brethren Court meeting. During the meeting, Chevalle punched Villanueva in the face when he pulled a pistol on him. Chevalle was against Captain Hector Barbossa's idea of setting Calypso free, on the grounds that she would most likely be in a foul mood upon her release. He also thought it was unlikely that a second Pirate King would ever be elected, and voted for himself when the time came to elect a new one. Elizabeth Swann won, however, and upon recieving her new title, she declared war on the East India Trading Company.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' The East India Trading Company sent a force of Black Coats against them before the could leave though. Chevalle was able to evade a confrontation with any troops, and made it to his ship safely. Chevalle later witnessed the battle around Calypso's maelstrom, and celebrated with his crew following the deaths of Davy Jones and Lord Beckett. Traits Being a former aristocrat, Chevalle was seemingly very vain, wearing flamboyant and elegant clothing. He often carried a silver-topped walking stick and wore several rings on his fingers. He had two hats, one was dark blue with large blue feathers at the crown, the other was a dull green hat with a green-feathered fringe. He wore a dark purple coat and a light blue vest. He was very slim and his belt was twisted into a knot around his waist. Chevalle had a powdered face with blushed cheek, a thin mustache, a gotee and a large mole on his right cheek. Chevalle possessed a unique piece of eight, as did all of the Pirate Lords. It was a King of Spades playing card, which he kept up his sleeve at all times. It was destroyed during the freeing of Calypso, along with the eight other pieces of eight. Chevalle was very prideful and dignified. At the Brethren Court meeting he was reasonable and logical in his comments, pointing out what he thought others needed to be reminded of. When his rival Eduardo Villanueva pulled a pistol on him, he took it very personally and punched Villanueva in the face. He took his bad financial situation in stride, and was apparently not ashamed about it, even saying, "Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman" when he cast his vote for Pirate King. Chevalle had great respect for Sri Sumbhajee, thinking that, "His wisdom ran deeper than the bowels of the Kraken." Behind the scenes *Chevalle bears a strong resemblance to Captain René Rottingham, a minor character in The Curse of Monkey Island. He also bears a strong resemblance to Captain Hook from the Disney Peter Pan franchise. *His Jolly Roger was based on that of Stede Bonnet. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - The Official Website Notes and references Chevalle Chevalle Chevalle